def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Busta Rhymes
Magic is a featured fighter in Def Jam series and is a playable character in Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover. Biography Busta Rhymes has an impressive résumé. His outrageous style became clear with the group Leaders of the New School, which came on the scene with their 1991 masterpiece Future Without a Past. He's honed his talents since then. A breakthrough guest appearance on A Tribe Called Quest's classic Scenario cemented his rep as a hip-hop prodigy. His platinumplus debut effort The Coming confirmed that Busta was more than just a voice. His monumental first single "Whoo-Ha! Got You All In Check" provided a showcase for his acrobatic rhyming style that has stood with him through six albums (The Coming, When Disaster Strikes, and E.L.E.—The Final World Front, Anarchy, Genesis, It Ain't Safe No More) and myriad guest appearances. During his amazing career he's worked with superstars such as Mary J. Blige, Boyz II Men, Jermaine Dupri, Sean "Puffy" Combs, Redman, and others, as well as snagging acting roles in Finding Forrester, Shaft (2002), and John Singleton's Higher Learning. His burgeoning Flipmode label added another tier to his entertainment empire with the gold-selling Flipmode Squad debut, The Imperial. Def Jam Fight For NY Now, dare to go face-to-face with this submissions fighter who loves nothing better than putting the hurt into an opponent and having to call the ambulance in Def Jam Fight For NY. Busta Rhymes fights as "Magic" and is an enforcer for Crow. You find him getting ready to bust some heads in the Chopshop. You cross his path in a team tournament. Later on he sends you a very direct message from Crow at Gun Hill Garage. Towards the end of the story mode, Magic is seen beating Blaze up with a bat then orders Hero to finish him off, in which the player refuses and knocks out WC instead. After Blaze and Hero defeat Magic and Crack, Magic reveals the location of Hero's girlfriend. Later, in Crow's Office, he aims a gun behind Hero's head, but goes against Crow's order to kill him and hand Hero the gun instead. It's assumed that he joined D-Mob's Crew not long after. Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover Around the second half of the storyline, Angel accidentally messed up Magic's shoes. She apologized, but Magic insults her, catching the attention of the protagonist, who challenges him to a fight. He later kidnaps Angel only to be defeated once again by the protagonist at the Red Hook Tire Co.. Quotes *"Who turn the light off? Somebody ain't pay the electric bill or some shit? Circuit breaker tripped out or something? Oh that was me! Pardon me. My bad." - Victory Outro *"Ey yo, shut up & listen man! Aight, Crow wants you to stay out of his clubs B. That's it. Or we gonna give you a dirtnap!"- After he messages Hero. *"Oh! heh, So you a real fighter, huh? Let's see how well you do fighting on your own." *"Ey yeah, You know what? Fuck this shit. He's all yours."- After he turned against Crow and gives the gun to Hero. Gallery def-jam-fight-for-new-york-025-jpg.jpg|Busta Rhymes' in-game model 3813.jpg 594-def-jam-fight-for-ny-e6dbd2.jpg 7724.jpg 566689-920170_20040505_005.jpg defjam23.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-2003140817014337155.jpg Def-Jam-Fight-for-NY-Xbox-20.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-image713519.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-gamecube-ngc-1292857651-035.jpg 15-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-45-87.jpg 13-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-39-06.jpg 12-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-32-54.jpg 11-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-26-07.jpg 10-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-24-54.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-image736746.jpg 77-shot-11.jpg 5084088 def-jam-fight-for-new-york 57d19520 m.jpg 19-21.jpg 8-09.jpg 1388141715 busta rhymes prev001.jpg 6709-2.jpg DJFFNYTO PSP BUSTA FINALBIG070706-50.jpg 1409076401 58dgjs1u.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny.jpg Defjam 06 07.jpg Defjam 06 06.jpg Videos Category:Crow's Crew Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:Hip-Hop Artists